Friends? Or More?
by YuGiOh-Fangirl717
Summary: Yugi had just admitted the truth that he never loved Teà he loves Yami so when she goes home to cry a friend calls when comes over to cheer her up could they end up being more then friends? One shot! JoeyxTea


**Hey People a fanfiction it's a oneshot! it's Yu-Gi-Oh! JoeyxTeà/JouXAnzu my favorite pairing from Yu-Gi-Oh! Ever! So let's begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did Teà and Joey would be a couple in the TV show!**

Teà walked home tears spilling from her eyes. Being deep in though thinking about what had accored with Yugi her Ex Boyfriend.

Teà there's something you need to know. Yugi looked at her with a guilty feeling. I don't love you Tea, I love Yami. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth eariler. Teà didn't say anything as she ran out of the house tears pouring from her eyes

She finally made it home and Teà plopped down on her couch and started balling. She wipes her eyes and her phone starts buzzing she answered it in a low grudgy voice "hello?" "Hey dar Teà how ya doin?" Joey answered in a happy mood. Teà tried to answer as happy as possible " I'm o-okay how are you?" Joey sighed and said "Whats wrong wit ya Teà ya sound sad" "No really I am fine!" Joey wasn't that stupid "You ain't expectin me ta buy dat do ya? I'll be ova dar 5 da 10 minutes" Then he hung up the phone without waiting for a reply.

Teà sighed. She knew there was no way of getting outta this now. About 5 minutes later she heard a knock at the door. She stood up and answered the door. Joey was standing there holding a paper bag. "Hey ya Teà" He walks in putting the bag on the counter and started taking out wine and glasses. "I brought da wine! But uh do ya have a wine opener?" He chuckles and looks at her.

Teà grinned a bit but stopped and pointed to a drawer. "Tanks dar sweetheart" He opened the wine and gave a glass to Teà. She took it and sat on the couch. Joey sat next to her and put his wine down. "Okay spill it I can't stand da see ya like dis, what is wrong wit ya?" Teà's hot tears slid down her face she looked at Joey almost again in tears.

Joey took the wine from her hands and set it on the table. Then he wrapped his arms around her in a comforting way. She couldn't take it anymore she starting crying and told Joey all about Yugi. Joey held her close and just listened. "don't worry I am here for ya" Joey said as he stroked her head "she's got beautfuil hair an eye's too" Then he snapped outta it. "Wat am I thinkin she is my best friend I don like her like dat, rite?" Joey looked down to see Teà falling alseep in his arms before long he started to get sleepy too.

Teà woke up in Joey's arms. She looks up at him fast asleep and giggles thinking. "He's so adorable when he sleeps" Then thought about what she says and shakes her head. Joey wakes up and untangles his arms from her "Good mornin sunshine did ya sleep well?" He smiles and she blushes. She looks down trying to hide the blush on her face"I slept well thank you." Joey smiled again and pulls her up. "Come on it's time da get dressed were goin out ta have fun!" Joey pulled out extra clothes from the paper bag. "How did you know you were gonna need those?" Teà giggled. "I didn't I brought dem just in case" Joey went to the bathroom and changed as Teà changed as well.

They came out ready at the same time and left the house. Joey dragged her to the movies to see Scream. "AHH!" screamed a frighted Teà as she grabbed on to Joey as Tatem was squished in the garage door. Teà blushed when she noticed what she was doing and let go. Then Joey chuckled at her and she playfully smacked him.

Then they went out for icecream and bumped into Yugi. Teà didn't even look at him and Joey looked at Yugi in disgust. "Joey dude why are you looking at me like that?" Yugi looked confused. Joey was behond pissed "You lied ta Teà and told her ya loved her! Wen dat wasn't da truth!" Joey looked almost ready to kill him. Yugi looked at Teà in a angry way. "Teà you are such a liar and snitch, why would you tell Joey? So he's be on your side!" Yugi glared at Teà and she started to cry. Joey stood in front of her in a protective manner " Hey woah back off from her! I was da one who went ova dar to comfort her wen she ain't even wanted it!" Joey grabbed Teà's hand gentley and said "Common Teà ya don't deserve to have ta deal wit dis!" He lead her away from Yugi but the real reason he left was because he was about to kill Yugi.

Joey jumped when he heard a noise. "AHH! Wat was dat was it ghostface!" "Joey it was the leaves" Teà giggled. Joey rubbed then back of his neck "Urm yeah I knew dat." Teà giggled more and said "Thought you were not scared?" She smirked "I ain't scared. Of dat!" He said. "Liar!" She walked over and playfully punched him. He defended himself playfully and said "Hey! You were da one holdin on ta me for dear life! Durin da movies" He smirks and stared into her eyes. She blushes and playfully grabs on to him again. "Joey help me! Ghost face is gonna get me!" She giggles and looks up at him. Then without any warning he kissed her

Teà's eyes widened as he kissed her. Her arms winded around Joey's neck as she deeped the kiss she never expected a kiss could be like this, nor did she expect to be kissing her best friend Joey Wheeler. They finally parted and Teà looked at him "J-Joey? Why did you kiss me?" Joey looked at her with passionate eye's. " I don't know maybe because ya are a beautfuil girl and I like ya a lot." Joey smirks. Teà giggles and hugs him. Joey wraps his arms around her waist holding her protectively. Then he whispers in her ear "I love ya Teà" Teà blushed and with a smile said "I love ya too Joey" They kissed once again and walked hand in hand.

**Yay! Finished how was it! I love Joey! He is so adorable! Well hope ya enjoyed I need reviews people! **

**Joey: *kisses Teà* I love you**

**Teà: I love you too**

**Me: *looks Jelly* Okay guys! BYE!**


End file.
